A Case of Nerves
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: The night before Frabjous day is filled with worries for Alice. To make matters worse, the Hatter shows up in her room ready to instruct her in the art of slaying…complete with third chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

A Case of Nerves

Characters: Alice and Tarrant

Chapters: 1/3

Rating: Leading up to a delicious M, the first two chappies are simply a sweet T.

Summary: The night before Frabjous day is filled with worries for Alice. To make matters worse, the Hatter shows up in her room ready to instruct her in the art of slaying…

Chapter 1

She had never felt so nervous. And for so many different reasons. Nervous of never awakening from this dream. Nervous over the pressure the White Queen had placed on her shoulders. Nervous for the friends she had met along her way. Nervous that if she did decide to be the champion of Underland, she would fail. Nervous that she had never learned how to fence; not that a proper lady would know how.

Alice smiled briefly as the vision of her sisters shocked face floated in her mind. But her worries resurfaced and Margaret's face was pushed from her thoughts. Pacing, moving back and forth in her spacious room, Alice didn't hear the soft knock or the door to her chamber slowly open. So when the soft lispy voice of the Hatter spoke behind her, Alice jumped.

"Forgive the intrusion." Alice clutched at her heart as the Hatter moved closer, concern on his face. "The door came open with my knock, I was worried when you didn't answer."

"Everything is fine Hatter. I was just deep in my thoughts," as Alice smiled to reassure him, a whole new wave of nerves hit her stomach and they had nothing to do with the battle tomorrow. Realizing she was in nothing but her bedclothes, Alice grabbed for the robe that had been left for her and hastily slid it over her shoulders. Upon whirling back to him, she found that he had turned away from her, giving her the privacy she needed and it endeared him to her even more.

Their earlier discussion on the balcony had left her confused in her feelings for her friend. He was not like any man she had ever met and the more time they spent together, the harder it was for her to think about parting ways. She had sincerely meant it when she had told him she would miss him upon awaking from this dream. Comfortably, they had settled next to each other, looking over Mirana's garden in the moonlight. After several quiet moments had transpired and the night darkened further, Alice had excused herself for the evening. His tender brush of fingers, lifting her hair from her cheek as he wished her goodnight had sent such a shiver down her spine…blushing at the memory, Alice tried to look anywhere but his warm smile or his enticingly curious eyes which led her down to the items he had clutched in his hands.

"Whatever are those for?" Alice's voice quivered slightly.

"These?" Hatter held up the scabbards and looked from them to Alice and back again. Certainly she knew what they were for. What he wasn't sure of is if she knew how to handle one. And why should she? Soft, sweet Alice who did not slay. They had made it this far together and if she did make the decision to be the champion he wanted her to have some knowledge before putting her in dangers way.

"I thought perhaps some practice." The look that flew across her face was pure panic and Hatter lowered the blades as he hesitantly took a few more steps toward the lovely girl. "I am not assuming that you have made up your mind." He scrambled for something to convince her to spar. "You would be helping me!"

"Helping you?" Alice looked suspiciously at the swords. Hatter simply nodded his head and smiled innocently.

"I intend to step forward as champion tomorrow."

"No." Alice shook her head.

"Rather me than you…" His sad gaze moved from her eyes to the floor between them. Endless quiet moments passed while Alice's mind raced with thoughts. It wasn't enough that she was nervous about accepting her role in this dream but now she would feel guilt if Hatter stood in her place, if he was to be the one to defend the White Queen. Would she ever be able to leave this world if she didn't follow whatever fate lay ahead of her? And if he was injured…or death found it's way to where he stood…finally pushing away all worries, Alice decided enough was enough for tonight and smiled, holding out her hand.

"I never have fenced before."

Hatter's eyes snapped up to her adorable face and his whole being lit up upon seeing her smile. That sunny smile of hers did odd things to his knees…

"Well! Then I shall have to show you some of the basic movements."


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah…you need to know that I have never fought with a sword, had fencing lessons AND I did _**no**_ research for this story. So if you have fought with a sword (Wow! Really?), have had fencing lessons (Very cool!), or have done research on fencing/swords…you win. You know more than me.

A Case of Nerves

Chapter 2

"And how does a Hatter know how to handle a sword?" Alice giggled as the adorable man in front of her took offence to her question.

"I am a Hightopp lass, all my clan noe how to fight." Hatter cleared his throat and shook the accent away with a flick of his head. "Knew how…but when you are surprised by a Jabberwocky…" Apologetically, he smiled and moved to lay down one blade.

"Your stance is very important. It sends a powerful message to your opponent." Without hesitation Hatter moved to Alice's side and spun her about so that he was pressed behind her. Lifting the sword out with his right hand he placed his left upon her hip, holding her closely to him.

All Alice could do was struggle to breathe. Their closeness had been so sudden that she wasn't really sure how it had happened. Surely she should focus on what he was saying. Something about thrusting?

"Really, my dear. Your arm needs to thrust the sword out. Strong and straight." Hatter couldn't understand why she wasn't following his direction. Did she truly not want to be the champion? Even after what Absalon told him…what the compendium showed…she needed to accept her fate even if they were all a figment of her imagination. Slowly he took a step back from her, defeated. Who was he to force her into something that could get her hurt…killed…damaged…

"Hatter?" Alice had almost fallen backwards when he moved away. She hadn't been listening and it seemed to have hurt his feelings. _Good going…_ "I'm sorry Hatter. Really." She closed the distance between them and placed her hand over his, over the hilt of the sword. "I'm focused. Show me."

The sparks that fluttered through his hand, nae – his whole being – at her touch was overwhelming. Swallowing thickly, Hatter smiled shyly and turned her about once more. Only this time when she pressed against him, his thoughts flittered about, touching on some very inappropriate topics.

As she accepted the blade from him and took her stance, it allowed both his hands to ghost over her frame. Holding her hip with his left hand, digging his fingers in ever so slightly to have her move one way or the other. His right hand sliding down her arm, holding it firm, feeling her muscles flex under his bandaged fingertips. Her breathing was quick, no doubt nervous at the thought of holding her own against the Jabberwocky.

"Good." He giggled as his voice broke slightly. "Nice and strong. Now moving forward." Hatter moved his arm around her waist and slid his right leg against hers, nudging it forward slightly. "You lunge quickly, using your weight to force the sword forward."

Alice was concentrating so hard on NOT thinking about how his body pressed against hers that it seemed to be the only thing she _could_ think about. It was a good thing his arm was around her waist because she felt a powerful weakness as his leg brushed against hers. She mimicked his movements precisely and after some time, began to feel comfortable with the sword in her hand. He had taught her some basic moves and released her, much to her disappointment, to gather the second sword.

Thank goodness she had been a quick learner because Hatter was in a terribly aroused state as he reached for the second sword. Setting his hat aside and shrugging out of his coat, it had become awfully warm in her room. All of the closeness and brushing and lunging and gripping…it was too much for him to bare. Sure, he had admired her beauty, her muchness shone forth and drew him in. But the physical thoughts in his head…every time the dear girl said 'thrust' he grew dizzy. Had this been the best idea?

"Now we shall spar." He stood across from Alice and gazed at her delicate frame for a second too long before continuing. "I will move slowly in attack and you choose which movement you think is best to deflect the attack."

Alice nodded and licked her lips in anticipation. As he moved forward she stepped in kind, followed the blades direction and blocked his advance. Over and over the same movements until Alice felt weary with sleep and giddiness began to take over. Not paying attention to the Hatters next movement, Alice stepped into his frame instead of away, tangling her feet with his. With surprised looks, they tumbled to the floor, giggling together in a heap. Alice laughed as she tried to move, her arms sore from all of the practicing, and just collapsed against the Hatter's chest.

Their noses bumping against each other, Hatter laughed at Alice's failed movements and moved his hands to her waist in an effort to be helpful. It was only when his eyes locked with hers that his voice died away and he froze underneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course – not like you didn't expect this – we have a M chappie here. If you don't care for this kind of thing…well what are you doing reading my Alice stories? LOL

Enjoy!

A Case of Nerves

Chapter 3

Alice held still, hovering above him. She had never been so intimately close to a man, yet impulses invaded her mind and it was a struggle not to follow through. Move closer, fingers touching, eyes wide, lips wet…giving in she leaned down and kissed him softly. He lay so completely still that Alice began thinking of excuses for her behavior. At worst, she could tell him it was how all people from her world thanked each other. After a few painfully long seconds Alice began to pull away, disappointed that the Hatter had not returned her kiss. Yet as she pulled away, his lips followed. As she began to lift herself off of him, his hands moved from her waist to her back and kept her pressed tight against his body. As her eyes flittered close, the kiss deepened and Alice released the breath she had been holding.

She tasted like tea. Strawberries and tea. Strawberries, tea, scones, lavender…and Alice. She simply tasted as he thought she would…all Alice-y. When she had first kissed him he hadn't been sure if it was really happening. But as she pulled away he realized that he wanted more. Needed more. His lips chased after hers and his hands moved to trap her to him. As her small mouth moved delicately against his, Hatter licked at her bottom lip, lost in the sensations that fogged his brain. Feeling her sigh and rest her weight upon him brought on a wave of desire so strong he saw no other way to overcome it but to move against her. He was growing hard. He had never experienced this stirring so often as he had over the past few days and it always had happened while thinking of her.

The movements of his hips against hers was driving her quite mad. A restlessness shot through her hands and she seemed to have the need to touch all of him at once. First in his hair, surprisingly softer than it looked. Then to his face, a contrast of rough and smooth. His shoulders and arms were strong, she felt so safe and yet there was a danger building inside. A delicious danger that spiraled into her being. All her nerves were relaxing and tightening at once. Gone were the thoughts and dilemmas of earlier, only one focus remained and he was right below her.

"Alice…" his voice was rough with want as he moved his hands to her long hair, to her head and face. As her eyes focused on his, he saw them widen and chuckled, surely his eyes were a deeper shade, she had brought out an intensity that was usually reserved for his mad outbursts. "Alice, love, I can noe take much more, ye must let me know if we should stop…"

A smile crept onto her face as she realized that he was giving her a chance to back away, to step back from the edge they had danced along. Slowly she moved off of him, careful not to hurt as she moved her leg there, her foot here, and sat next to him on the floor. She watched as he lay staring at the ceiling for a moment before moving himself, her eyes drawn to the swell in his trousers that she was sure was not there earlier.

He did not want her to see his disappointment, he had given her the choice after all. So he lay still, calming his own breathing as she sat there looking at him. A blush ran down his body as he moved to sit and then, still not meeting her gaze, to stand and turn away from her. Perhaps she had simply lost herself in a moment. Time was tricky that way and he didn't want her to feel bad about it. Perhaps she did not realize how real dreams could become…

"Hatter?" Alice slowly stood and moved toward him. She had moved off of him for several reasons, but to have him leave was not one of them. To move to a more comfortable space, to breathe, to smile and enjoy the site of him. Her fingers moved to his shoulders and ran down his arms finally coming to rest intertwined with his own. She was mentally exhausted. Not only was she trying to comprehend the odd world around her, the duty everyone expected from her but the attraction she felt for Tarrant had been growing steadily and Alice just wanted to give in. One thing she could control. She stood on her toes and gently kissed his neck, his shoulder, the back of his ear… "One of my only thoughts in moving off of you was…well wouldn't it be nicer to continue someplace…softer?"

Her soft breath tickled his ear and he inhaled deeply, relishing the electric shudder that shot down his spine. His fingers tightened against hers and he felt himself grow harder still, the longing for her igniting once again as she stated her intent. Looking over his shoulder at her, he drew her hands around his waist, pulling her fully against him.

"Yea, lass. Tha' would be very nice." Slowly he turned and smiled down at her, brushing strands of soft blond hair from her face. She leaned up and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Without losing his connection to her, he lifted her gently and carried her to the soft bed. It was his turn to cover her body and he wasted no time in un-belting her robe and moving it off of her shoulders.

Her fingers were just as busy as his, removing his bowtie – which had turned the same intense color as his eyes. Removing his shirt. Blushing as her fingers moved to his trousers, Hatter released a low growl against her neck where he was currently kissing her pale skin. He rose up suddenly and reached for the hem of her nightgown. Grinning as widely as the Cheshire, he lifted the garment up and off of her body, leaving her naked under his gaze. While not removing his eyes from her lovely body, Hatter reached for his trousers and practically tore them from his legs.

As he moved over her again, Alice felt her whole body begin to hum with excitement. His fingers left trails of fire where ever they touched and currently their track was further down her torso than even she had dared to explore. Yet one touch of his digits against her downy hair, her feminine opening and she was undone. Moving her hips off the bed, her eyes tightly shut and her lungs desperate for air, Alice screamed as one tip ghosted over a particularly sensitive spot. Clutching at his shoulders, scraping along his back, Alice gasped as the amazing ripples of satisfaction rolled over her.

Hatter laughed darkly as he watched her orgasm slip away. She was so very wet for him and he had not a shred of patience left. Slowly he slid the tip of his hard cock against her opening and pushed forward gently. Her hands gripped his arms so hard he was sure there would be marks left for days, but he was happy to have them. He continued on, moving in, deeper until he found her virginity and then gently pushed through until he was buried in her warmth.

Alice had only felt minimal pain when he had entered her, but it was certainly not the horror that her sister had described. The pleasure was far too intense and that same coil that had released only moments ago within her core began to tighten again. She reached for him, for even though he was inches away, supporting himself above her, he was too far for her liking. His chest felt grand against hers, the sparse hair tickling and teasing her breasts to distraction. As he moved she moved with him, setting a rhythm that felt primal, as old as the universe itself.

It wouldn't take much, wouldn't be long. Her tight walls squeezed him in a way that caused him to want both to be buried inside her longer and to move faster so he could experience the pressure again and again. Her legs wound around him and he lifted his hands to them, hitching her knees higher, changing the angle so he could move harder against her. He lifted his head from her shoulder to look for traces of pain and all he found was the bliss that matched his own. Her eyes half closed, mouth gulping in air, perspiration on her brow and her hair spread around her like a halo. His Alice. His champion.

Her second orgasm came not from the friction, not from the sight of his body going rigid, his member slamming against her deeper than before. It came from the sound he made. The erotic yell of release as he came inside her triggered her own scream. Completeness like she had never known blossomed in her chest and her heart stopped momentarily.

As his heart returned to its normal rhythm he gently removed himself from Alice and moved to her side. Slowly he stroked her hair, his rough fingers twisting in her curls, gliding over her sweet sweaty skin. He longed to ask her how she was feeling, if she was hurt, if she was going to be his forever, if she would mind if he followed her everywhere and anywhere. He wanted to pledge his heart to her, tell her he would fight in her place, tell her anything if she would just stay…

"I don't know if I can do this, Tarrant."

Her small voice trembled and he pulled her closer. His real name had tripped off of her lips and it was all he could do not to begin a new passionate scene.

"You can do it. I will be there, right at your side."

-Fin-


End file.
